About a Girl
by Spanish Surprise
Summary: Zuko sheds some light about the girl who's making him fall extremely hard. *Probably not really rated T but oh well...*


**Just a fun little oneshot I composed. **

**Happy Readings !**

**o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

"So what are you doing for your English project, Zuko?"

Zuko was startled out of his daydream by his bright eyed best friend Katara. Ironically, she was the person he was daydreaming about...

He cleared his throat and tried to focus more on his cold cafeteria pizza than her addictive blue eyes. "Oh you know...I was thinking about writing a poem."

Katara's interest peaked. "Really?" she dug around in her school bag and pulled out a purple journal and flipped through the pages. "I've been doing a survey to see what was most popular. Most people are writing poems." she marked something in her book and smiled up at Zuko. "Congratulations Zuko, you just became a statistic."

He smirked and nearly choked on the revolting pizza. "My life's ambition has been fulfilled."

Katara snuck a french fry off of his plate. "So what's your poem about?"

Zuko blushed a light pink. He did NOT want to have this conversation with Katara. "About a girl."

Katara's eyes went wide and she leaned halfway across the table, enough for Zuko to see down the front of her small white camisole that she wore under her blue jean jacket. "Who? Tell me who right now!" she laughed.

"Tell you what?" Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Aang, Katara's steady boyfriend since sophomore year, slid into the seat next to her and placed a small kiss on her cheek. It was Katara's turn to blush. She never liked PDA. At least not in front of Zuko.

"Zuko's writing a poem about a girl." Katara informed Aang.

Aang's eyebrows quirked. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Zuko turned an even deeper shade of red, a wave of defensiveness washing over him. "I'm not in love or anything. It's just a stupid poem..."

Katara and Aang sat back at his sudden outburst. "Calm down Zuko, we were only teasing." Katara said with a small frown.

But Zuko was on a roll. "And it's not she even knows I exist. I mean, I look into her face everyday but it always seems like she's just looking right through me."

Katara and Aang remained quiet.

Zuko's shoulder's slouched. "Sorry about that guys..." Aang nodded empathetically.

"You must really like her." Katara stated.

Zuko nodded almost pathetically. "And I shouldn't even waste my time. She's kind of seeing someone anyway."

"That doesn't mean anything." Katara spoke up. "She won't ever know how much you like her if you won't speak up. You can't beat around bush with us girls. Say it straight up or we'll spend years psycho-analyzing what you say."

Aang looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded in agreement.

Zuko looked between the two of them; Aang with his usual optimistic smile on his face and Katara with her natural beauty and positive energy just spilling off of her in waves. He knew what he had to do.

"That's it." he said firmly, smacking both hands down on the table. He knew what he had to do. Zuko Sozinawa was no coward. He would confess his feelings- in a manly way- and still get the girl. "Katara, just hear me out for a moment, and keep in mind that you just gave me this advice..."

Katara's eyes nearly popped out of head. Aang gripped her hand. No...Zuko didn't mean..

Zuko stood up with a new determination in his eyes. "I'm going to go straight over there to Mai and let her know that Chan is not the right guy for her."

Aang let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Katara's jaw fell open. "You can't be serious? Mai? Of all people? Zuko what the hell?" she exclaimed.

Zuko shook his head helplessly. "I don't know Katara, lately I've been kind of digging the whole 'slightly depressed, stoic, nonchalant vibe she's been giving off."

"This better be a phase Zuko, goddammit you know I can't stand her." Katara said pointing her finger at him threateningly.

He held his hands up in surrender. "I don't know. Maybe." Zuko looked over Katara's head to where Mai sat sulking at a table near the doors. Chan sat next to her talking animatedly. She looked bored. Zuko felt his heart melt at the mere sight of her.

"I think you should go for it Zuko." Aang said eagerly. If Mai was wat Zuko liked...then he wouldn't begrudge his friend that.

"Thank you Aang for understanding." Zuko said smartly, giving Katara look. She rolled her eyes and picked up another fry.

"I'll see you in physics Katara," Zuko began putting his things back in his bag. Aang stood up and walked with Zuko across the cafeteria as far as the lunch counter.

Katara watched Zuko approach Mai and strike up a conversation with her, blatantly cutting off Chan. Katara pretended not to see her eyes light up in the slightest. She turned away and went back to Zuko's abandoned plate of fries, trying desperately to understand why she felt so disappointed that her suspicions were wrong.

Aang returned not much later and smiled widely at her as he bit into his sandwich. Katara gave a feeble smile, wondering if she should still go through with her original idea to break up with him.

_Maybe I'll take my own advice.._. she thought as she glanced behind her to see Chad sulking for change and Mai actually engaging Zuko in conversation. _It's definitely worth it._

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

**So, not expecting a Maiko fic were you? **

**Hehe...my bad for you guys expecting Zutara. But don't worry, I won't fool you all next time.**

**Please review, it makes my heart happy :) **

**~SpanishSurprise 3 **


End file.
